This invention relates in general to the treatment of human finger and toe nails and, more specifically, to a method for reducing chipping, peeling and cracking which polishes and strengthens those nails.
Problems with fingernails chipping and cracking, often resulting in unattractive deep and often painful cracks, have long existed. This is a particular problem for women who often apply fingernail polish and often remove it using volatile solvents or those who work in an environment that treats fingernails roughly.
A number of different treatments have been proposed to harden finger and toe nails, such as the application of formaldehyde or other agents that appear to react with the proteins of the nails, which are basically keratinous proteins. While having some hardening effects, these materials also tend to make nails more brittle, resulting in increased cracking.
Other fingernail hardening treatments include the application of a mixture of lanolin, unsalted butter, beeswax, rosin, copper acetate and turpentine to which is added a small amount of a mixture of titanium dioxide, mineral oil and a fragrance, as disclosed by Rassarelli in U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,175. This composition seems to be primarily a surface lubricant, with the titanium dioxide adding a white color. Brown, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,186 proposes treating fingernails with sour cherry juice to strengthen them and enhance growth. Mayer, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,817 describes treating nails with an aqueous solution of walnut oil containing a small amount of potassium iodide in an inert, fatty, carrier.
All of these prior treatments seem to be simple surface coatings, although some chemical reaction could be present to somewhat harden the nails. Despite the large number of fingernail treating creams and lotions on the market, there continues to be a problem for a large number of persons of fingernail chipping, splitting and cracking. Such conditions can be both unsightly and painful.